Trigger
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: WARNING: Character death In a fight with Sephiroth everything goes bad. Vincent may lose the one he loves without even realizing it. Death is a horrible thing. Sacrafice is a valiant thing. Pain is that sacrafice taking effect. A gun can be used for all those things. ONESHOT


**AN: First off I'm clearing a couple things up. I do not own Final Fantasy and actually do not play it as I don't have a gaming system but I keep as close as I can with wikia, youtube, and watching others play. I really liked the pairing Yuffie and Vincent and decided I would do a little something for them. I don't usually write character death but this kept nagging at me. This is a battle with Sephiroth, just a random battle because it really doesn't match any of their fight scenes. The characters that will be present in this scene are Vincent, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, Barrett. I am expecting a lot of flames so I don't know how long this is going to be before I'm forced to delete this but I am just writing it anyways. 'Kay? Cool.**

V POV

I raised the barrel of my gun…looking around at my friends. Yes I suppose I could call the majority of them friends. There was first Cloud who was probably the least annoying out of everyone here. He respected my space and was currently standing by Tifa. Tifa is another story, she was nice enough I guess but she would always talk to me about expressing more emotion. I'm very emotional, couldn't she tell? Anyways then there was Barrett. He's alright too I guess but he talks too much. Speaking of talking too much, our youngest member Yuffie was talking her mouth off to a distressed looking Cloud. I never understood why she was allowed to come with us on missions like this. Sure she was a decent fighter, and an excellent thief. But her constant babbling would give away our position. Noticing this, Tifa gently placed a hand over the girl's mouth and she stopped talking immediately. Weird, I normally have to threaten to shoot her to get her to shut up. Overall she wasn't bad though, she was the only one that initially wasn't scared of me. She wasn't scared to say what she had to say to me and I respected that, however irritating what she had to say was.

A loud rumble started in the ground and the earth started rattling, a boom sounded and I slapped my hands over my ears, my eardrums shattered for sure. When I looked back up there he was. Sephiroth. His one dark wing swooping through the air, sword aimed at us. I raised my gun again as we went into battle. I fired one shot and another boom sounded as Barrett shot who knows what at him. Tifa swung her feet out attempting to disarm him and Cloud tried to get close enough to make a stab. Yuffie was throwing ninja star after ninja star at him, a couple lodged in his arm but it didn't really seem to faze him much. He just plucked them out and dropped them with a clang to the ground. He took a wide sweep with his sword, just missing me as I jumped back. I raised my gun and shot, we had to be missing something. He was laughing, whereas any normal person would be on the floor by now. But then again Sephiroth wasn't normal. He laughed again and with one wide sweep knocked Tifa back into the rocks. This occupied Cloud who ran over to her as she gripped her head, a bump starting to form but otherwise alright. He grabbed her arm and helped her stand as Barrett and I continued to fire shots. A rumble started again as columns of exploding fire and rubble shot up from the ground. I threw myself to the ground just in time but Barrett had the full impact of rubble as he was thrown backwards, a few burn marks and bruises marking him as he lay by the rocks. Cloud looked his way and barely missed the blade that swooped towards him. He stumbled back and regained his balance. He swung his blade at Sephiroth harshly as Tifa came up behind him and started to attack him there. He swung his wing in her direction and she hit the rocks again. She screamed and grasped her ankle, must've broken. She stayed there looking on helplessly. Cloud's eyes stormed with anger and he recklessly headed towards him. Yuffie was still throwing stars at him and I was still shooting. Cloud now had a gash on his arm and was using his non dominant arm to wield his weapon. This wasn't good. Sephiroth turned to me. I shot one more time before he made a stab at me. My back was against the rocks and I prepared for the sharp pain that would come with death but all of a sudden I was pushed aside and I heard a drawn out scream. When I looked back the sight I saw froze me. Yuffie. Between the rocks and the blade, sword sticking out of her stomach, eyes bugging out and tearing from pain.

"NO!" I roared

It hadn't gone to through her heart yet. The earth rumbled yet again as he pulled his sword out and disappeared. I ran like I'd never run before, skidding to a stop on my knees by the girl. Why would she do that for me. I was never kind to her. Barrett was up by now and he, Tifa and Cloud ran over to see what happened. Tifa let out a sob and Cloud put his arm around her. Barret just said

"Damn…" which pretty much summed it up.

Blood was leaking out of her stomach to no end and she shakily raised a hand and grabbed mine. I looked her in the eyes and saw the pain there.

"Why…" I had to know. She gulped, trying to get oxygen to say what she needed to. There was no hope for her, you could see it as half of her blood was seeping into the ground.

"Because I love you" she whispered. Tightening her grip on my hand as if I might run away. She loved me. Just like that the uncertain feeling I'd had towards the girl, the ones that I couldn't figure out, were suddenly crystal clear.

"I love you too" I said softly. Everyone was silent. She struggles to look up at me, I try to keep hold of her eyes instead of looking down to the blood covering her.

"It hurts." She says quietly and a tear leaks out of her eye. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't let her suffer while she died.

"It's alright Yuffie. I'm going to make it go away" I said and she nodded, realizing what I meant. I took a deep breath and a gulp, I wasn't crying but this was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my life. I shakily raised my gun to her temple.

"I love you"

Then I pulled the trigger.

**AN: Alright then…..Please don't hurt me….. That's really all I have to say. **


End file.
